An Intervention
by rightforlife
Summary: When the Hulk becomes a bit too overprotective of the team, the other Avengers decide that enough is enough, and plan an intervention... that reveals a few unexpected truths as well... Team fic, no slash.


**Bored again...and this is what happens.**

**No slash. Family/Team fluff:)**

* * *

The first time it happened, they didn't think too much of it.

The six of them were on their third mission since they had kind of destroyed/saved Manhattan, about a month after that incident. Thor had returned to them, saying that he wanted to be close to his _Lady Jane_, and none of the other Asgardians cared too much that their heir was in Midgard.

They had been in Saravejo of all places, tracking down a mad man who had taken control of a power source from a world, that was, according to Thor_, so small that I could crush it with my pinky_. Still though, the Earth had no wish for the man to destroy an important city with that power, so they had sent her Mightiest Heroes to eradicate the threat.

It turned out, that the mad man was also working with another mad man who was siphoning off energy from a nuclear power plant, and using that energy to harness the weapons that he had created.

Before the other man mad could even start blabbering on about his "evil plans", the Hulk had smashed _both_ the men to the ground, grinned sadistically, and willingly gave the energy sources to Thor, so that he could stabilize them, and send them back to where they came from.

Afterward, everyone, including Fury, had praised Bruce about how he had showed a remarkable amount of control over the huge green rage monster.

Bruce had just sheepishly smiled, and wondered why the other guy had felt so..._fatherly_ as he destroyed those things.

* * *

The second time was a couple weeks after Saravejo. They were in Los Angeles for Steve's sake, when Aliens had decided to nest on the Hollywood sign.

Fury was quite happy when he saw the footage of a raging Hulk ripping the things to shreds before Clint could even raise an arrow.

Bruce still wasn't quite sure what was going on. All he knew was that the other guy's feelings for the entire team were growing exponentially.

* * *

By the eighth time, Bruce was the one who had got the call from Fury instead of all of them.

When he had come back some four hours later, the others didn't want to know why Bruce had bought all of them a traditional southern breakfast.

And then they saw how he had saved Atlanta from yet another bad guy.

Suffice to say, none of them were too pleased.

Except for one Darcy Lewis, who had called all the way from New Mexico to talk with the good doctor.

Of course, Tony had recorded the entire conversation, and replayed it over and over again when he was feeling bored just so he could listen to the _very_ awkward and personal questions that the woman had posed, and the even more awkward _um...uh...what?...NO!_ that the flustered Bruce had replied with.

A betting pool was started, by Thor or all people, on how long it would take for her to sweep him off of his feet and carry him off into the sunset.

* * *

By the fifteenth time, the Avengers knew something was up.

See, the Hulk, had become just a _tad_ protective. Especially when the younger Avengers, like Clint, Natasha, or Steve were involved.

In the eight months since they had become a team, Bruce...and it was definitely Bruce's personality that was showing through when they were fighting nowadays, had pretty much completed any mission that the Avengers had been assigned single-handed.

The oddest part though, was the fact that Bruce looked _happier_ after each skirmish, rather than tired.

Because of this, and the attention that Bruce Banner, previously withdrawn but brilliant physicist, was getting, the President of the United States of America had presented him with the Medal of Honor...for the third time.

To say General Ross was angry, would be an understatement. In fact, Steve had commented on how the man was more likely to turn into a huge green rage monster faster than Bruce was.

The General _did_ turn green out of envy though...

* * *

At the current moment, five-sixths of the Avengers were gathered around what Bruce had begun to call "the family dining table", after a particularly harrowing battle that had left the six of them exhausted. Pepper had found them all, sleeping peacefully, snapped a few photos, sent them to the press, and for the next week, reporters had been flocking Stark Tower to gain comments from the legendary "Family".

"You all know why you're here, right?" Tony's voice was oddly serious.

Steve ran a hand through his hair and sighed, his eyes sharp and alert. "We know."

"JARVIS, bring up the footage from two nights ago."

"_Of course, sir."_ The AI made a screen appear in front of them that replayed a video that some civilians had uploaded to Youtube, which was titled, **Hulk bitchslaps puny aliens_. _****  
**

They all watched themselves being forced behind a Hulk-made barrier that was comprised of smashed cars. The jolly green giant let out an earth shattering roar, and preceded to beat the living snot out of the aliens who had dared attack _Idaho_ of all places.

There was an amused smile on Clint's face as he saw how the Hulk snorted at the carnage he had left behind, removed his wall of cars, and changed back into a weary, yet grinning Bruce Banner, who, courtesy of Tony's newest invention of Hulk stretchy shorts, was not naked.

"Some of the newspapers are calling us _The Avenger_ because Bruce is doing all the work." Natasha grimaced. "I really want to kick some ass, and Mr. Overprotective isn't letting us do that."_  
_

"My joints are creaking!" Thor thundered. "I am itching for a true battle! Something has to be done!"

"I agree." Tony looked around the group. "We have to do something. Not only is Bruce taking the brunt of the damage, he's also not letting us stay on our toes, stretch our limbs, you know."

"We need to stage an intervention." Clint stated frankly. He was getting bored of shooting targets that weren't moving. The archer had even resorted to taking more S.H.I.E.L.D. missions even though he technically was required to anymore. The Avengers took priority.

The billionaire nodded solemnly. "Yes. Yes we do."

"Where is Bruce anyway?" Steve hadn't seen his friend for an hour or so.

"I sent him to get food." Tony replied evasively. "From seven different places." He paused, looking at the clock. "Three hours ago. Where the hell is he?"

At the looks he was getting, the man raised his hands up in defense. "What? Bruce said that he was bored, and since we all like different things, I _suggested_ the best places to get all of your favorite things_._ If they so happened to be all across the city, then so be it."

"You're horrible." Pepper stated flatly, entering the room and the conversation.

"Pepper!" Tony whined, making those blasted puppy-dog eyes at his girlfriend. "We're worried about Brucie!"

"No, you want to fight. Bruce isn't letting you do that, so you think that something is wrong."

"Isn't it?" Natasha deadpanned.

The other woman just let out a breath and plopped down on Tony's lap. "Honestly...you're all incorrigible."

"That's what you love about me though!" Tony gave her a cheeky grin and winked at her salaciously.

Pepper reluctantly smiled down at him. "Put on the news, I think you'll see something interesting."

Puzzled, but compliant, Tony snapped his fingers, and the screen changed to the 7:00 news.

Flashing beneath the newscasters was **Hulk saves pregnant woman, delivers baby.**

The five Avengers gaped at the headline, while Pepper laughed to herself.

"Well, that's a good reason not to come home I suppose." Clint tapped his chin semi-thoughtfully.

_"In an extraordinary event that took place just four blocks from our studios, the Hulk, part of the legendary group known as the Avengers, who is also known as Dr. Bruce Banner, saved a woman in labor from five armored carjackers, and delivered her child as well!"_ The anchor looked like a big Hulk fanboy. "_We go to Kevin Duncan who was with Dr. Banner at the hospital a little while back.."_

The screen switched to Mercy Hospital, where a, unfortunately for the ladies, fully clothed Bruce Banner stood, a shy half smile on his face. The Avengers knew how uncomfortable the poor man looked, and felt the slightest amount of pity for him.

_"Dr. Banner, first of all, it's an honor to meet you."_ The reporter shook the bemused doctor's hand quite enthusiastically. Bruce, for his part, was doing his best to keep a pleasant face on. He looked as if though he wanted to escape the hospital, but no one except his team knew that.

_"Thanks, Kevin._"

"He's looking for exit points." Natasha pointed out, much to the other's amusement.

"_So, a baby huh? That must be different than physics!"_

Bruce smirked slightly, and it was a look that was so uncharacteristic on the gentle man's face, that they had to look twice at the screen. "_Not really actually. When I was in India, I worked with the local doctors quite a bit, and I have delivered twelve children as of today. Since I was living on the outskirts of a big town over there, there wasn't much modern medicine. We made do with local remedies, so delivering this baby was easy, kind of. Plus, she had already gone into labor when those men attacked her, so she was part way to delivery. The shock caused her water to break."_

_"I heard the baby, who is a healthy seven pounder, was named Bruce by the mother."_

Bruce blushed. Like actually turned red instead of green.

Tony thought that he looked adorable.

Thor snickered.

Steve guffawed.

Natasha grinned.

Pepper _awwwed_.

And Clint decided that he wanted to glomp Bruce when he came home, before beating some sense into the man of course.

"_I'll admit, I...I wasn't expecting that. But...the second Wendy, and that's her name, Wendy Hart, told me that she was naming her _first_ child after me, I just felt this feeling...of true happiness. And it felt...great._"

"_Well you did save her, and her child's life. She must have felt an immense amount of gratitude towards you._"

"Friend Bruce is looking so humble..." Thor murmured to of course everyone heard him.

"The guy doesn't know how to give himself credit. He thinks that he's a...threat, to everything and everyone around him." Tony sighed, remembering how Bruce had wanted to escape Stark Tower almost immediately despite the fact that he was fascinated with the state of the art technology..._Candy Land_.

"Maybe that's why the Hulk keeps protecting us." Steve mused. "I mean, the other guy is Bruce after all. If Bruce can't tell us how he feels, maybe the other guy is doing it for him, by keeping us away from danger."

The others took in Steve's words, knowing that the blond was probably correct.

Bruce's last words snapped them out of their thoughts._ "Well, I'm sorry, but I should be going. In all this excitement, I think that the others are going to be wondering where their food is."_ He lifted numerous bags of food for the camera to see, giving one last shy smile for the numerous viewers.

Watching Bruce walk out of the hospital with the food that he had bought them sent pangs of guilt shooting through every pore of their bodies.

"We still doing the intervention?" Clint asked quietly.

"After today?" Tony stood up. "We have to. If not for us, then definitely for him. We can't lose him. He's far too important to us."

The others nodded, for once in complete agreement with Stark. Bruce was their go-to guy for _anything_. Losing him, would be the equivalent of losing...of losing a precious parent.

A few minutes later, JARVIS informed them that Bruce was coming in through the front door. Soft humming soon drifted into all of their ears. It was an Indian lullaby that Bruce had sang on many occasions on sleepless nights that were plagues with nightmares.

The man paused as soon as he reached the kitchen, his eyes narrowing at his team just standing there, looking at him. Pepper just bounded over and placed a kiss on his cheek, sticking her tongue out at a rapidly reddening Tony. Together, they set the food on the table.

"So where were you?" Natasha asked casually.

Bruce laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he did so.

"Funny story..."

* * *

Bruce Banner was confused.

Last night, his team had cracked the customary jokes about taking down bad guys and delivering a baby, but there was no _oomph_ behind those words. If anything, the others looked...looked...broken down.

Only Pepper had been energetic.

Tony and Natasha hadn't even had their customary shot of Vodka after dinner.

Thor had only eaten _half_ a box of Poptarts after his meal.

Steve had glanced at him, sighed, and made Bruce a cup of his favorite tea.

Clint had thrown himself down on Bruce's couch and slept there, Natasha joining him halfway through the night.

After putting a blanket over the two master assassins, and snapping a quick photo, Bruce had gone into his lab, and started to analyze what was going on with his team.

Something was clearly wrong. Thor didn't even eat _one _box of those sugary treats. If that wasn't an indicator of Ragnarok, then he didn't know what was. Maybe the missions had become boring for them, maybe they needed a bit of spice in their lives. Well, he did know this excellent Indian restaurant which coincidentally, was right next to the Shawarma joint on Fortieth...

Bruce didn't have the heart to move Clint or Natasha, so he let them sleep while he worked on whatever project Tony had set him up with. Working with Tony was like working with a kid who had just had too many candy bars. True, the man was a genius, but he was so hyperactive, that Bruce might have _accidentally_ slipped a sleeping pill into the man's diet coke. Again, _accidentally._

In the morning when Bruce came to check on the younger ones, they had already vanished, presumably going to the training room. So the man just shrugged and went to up to the kitchen, not expecting what was coming.

* * *

"_Sir, the doctor has left his quarters."_ JARVIS reported to the Avengers, Pepper, Coulson, and Fury. Tony had decided that the best way for Bruce to stop being so protective, was to have a member of authority be present. Phil had just wanted to tag along to see the fun.

"Thanks J-man." Tony looked at each person present. "You all know what to do."

"Roger that, Stark." Clint gave him a thumbs up.

The second that they heard Bruce's footsteps exit the elevator, the Avenger's faces were the embodiment of statues, not one muscle twitching. Pepper and Phil on the other hand, were doing their hardest to not laugh. Fury was just being...Fury.

Bruce froze in the kitchen when he saw the stoic faces of his friends. Why was Fury there? What the hell was going on?

Immediately, panic began to creep up his spine and into his head. Outwardly, his expression was that of surprise, but inwardly, he was postulating theories as to why the director of S.H.I.E.L.D was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at him.

He was getting kicked off the team. Yep, that was it. He didn't know why, after all he hadn't Hulked-out on purpose since he had been living here, but that was the only reason he could think of. It had all been too good to be true. Clearly, he was a threat, and had overstayed his welcome.

However, he saw Pepper wink at him, and Phil wave, so...

His mind was now officially in two minds...

"Sit down Bruce, we need to talk." Steve smiled politely at him, but his tone was quiet and solemn.

Cautiously, Bruce took the open chair next to Thor who patted him on the back. "Um...what's this about?"

"Bruce, over the last eight months, we've done some extraordinary things together." Tony began, pulling up a screen.

"Sure..."

"But lately, we haven't."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked. "We've saved a lot of people recently."

"Correction Bruce, _you've _saved a lot of people." Natasha flicked her fingers over the screen, replaying last night's news.

"Hang on!" Bruce cried. "_That_ was a complete accident!" He looked at the screen, watching himself on T.V. It was a surreal experience. "I just happened to be in the right place, at the right time!"

Natasha _pffted_.

"Be that as it may," Clint spoke calmly, "We want you see this footage. JARVIS, pull up the footage from the last seven fights we've had."

_"At once, sir._"

Side by side, Bruce watched with utter confusion as their recent exploits were portrayed. He honestly had no idea what this was about, but now he knew that he wasn't about to get booted from the team.

"Friend Bruce! Are you not seeing what it wrong?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Thor, shaking his head. "No. I don't. Is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

Giggling, Pepper raised a hand. "S..Sorry Bruce!" She had a hand over her mouth. "It's just that these _kids_, are a bit put out that you're not letting them have a piece at the bad guys."

Beside her, Fury snorted.

For a moment, Bruce watched the videos before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Oh God." Steve muttered. "He's lost it."

"I have not!" Bruce spluttered, his laughs dying down. "But seriously, how can you guys even think that?"

"The proof is in the pudding!" Tony huffed indignantly. "Take this one for example. It's when we were in Texas. Do you see how you grabbed Clint and pulled him aside into that...container before changing into the Hulk?"

"Or how about Jakarta, three months ago? You didn't even let _Thor_ fight with you that time. Instead, the other guy pushed us _all_ to the side, and took care of those idiots by himself." Steve crossed his arms over his chest.

"And the private missions that _only_ you've been given! We can't just ignore those!"

Five glares were thrown Fury's way, who just shrugged them off.

Bruce's mind was now analyzing the information it had been given. Tony like to mutter his calculations to himself, but Bruce enjoyed thinking within his own conscience. What they were saying made a bit of sense. The Hu...the other guy was being quite protective, and Bruce himself found himself thinking the way the other guy thought when it came to the team. But they were missing a vital part to the equation here.

"When we were in London, the Hulk put me in the Tube, and set me all the way to Wales while the rest of our team was fighting some man who was intent of turning the women of the world into slaves." Natasha's eyes glinted dangerously. "That wasn't because I'm just a _weak_, _defenseless_,_ girl_, now is it?"

The physicist was sweating slightly by now. Natasha was angry, and an angry Natasha was not something that him, or even the other guy wanted to deal with. Clint still had the bruises to prove it...

"N...no! It's just that-"

"Just what?"

"I-"

"FRIEND BRUCE, THIS MUST STOP! YOU ARE FORGETTING THAT WE ARE TRAINED WARRIORS, NOT CHILDREN. WHILE WE APPRECIATE YOUR CONCERN, WE WOULD LIKE TO _FIGHT!_"

Bruce's eardrums were shot. Definitely shot.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

More and more "accusations" of Bruce/the other's guy's over-protectiveness were being thrown at the poor man faster than he could understand them. Clearly they didn't understand what was really going.

All he could hear from his team was "_And then you-and then you didn't let me-you're being-unreasonable-why-remember Mumbai-in Mexico-are you okay-my perfectly sculpted torso is getting flabby-not babies-freedom-_" And it went on and on.

Phil nudged his boss discretely, subtly pointing at Bruce's face, which had gone oddly blank.

"Is he getting angry?" Fury asked, hand reaching for a tranquilizer just in case.

"I don't think so sir." Phil replied. "Look at him. No rise in blood-pressure, no increased pulse, no changing in coloration, no movement of the jaw, no clenched teeth. Sir, I would say that Dr. Banner is displaying unparalleled control over his emotions."

"How interesting..." The one eyed man sat back in his chair, letting an amused smile grace his face.

"And that's why we decided that this intervention was needed!" Tony finished dramatically, waving his hands in Bruce's face.

Bruce, who had just been about to speak, went deathly still. The other's around him tensed, watching his every minute move.

"Intervention?" The man said mildly. "This was an intervention?"

"Well yeah," Natasha replied blithely, ignoring the atmosphere of the room. "So that you and the other guy would stop getting hurt, and actually let us fight."

Bruce stared at the assassin, his eyes boring into hers. Natasha held her own, but a glimmer of fear touched her face.

He let out a mirthless chuckle. "So that's why Director Fury is here. For this..._intervention._" The man stood slowly, aware that everyone's eyes were on him.

"Let me..._enlighten _you about certain details that you have conveniently left out." Bruce gave Pepper a smirk, which she returned. "JARVIS, bring up the footage again, and this time, focus on the others."

"_At once sir._"

The look on Bruce's face made everyone, even Fury stay quiet and listen. "Observe closely." He pointed at something on the screen, that looked like a beam of light. "This is from Jakarta. See that white thing that was headed towards all of you? Those were gamma rays."

Tony blanched, and Bruce saw this.

"Exactly. See what happens next."

Everyone watched as the Hulk swept them to one side, and took the blow head on.

"I should have died when I turned into the other guy because of those very same Gamma rays, but I didn't. This means, that I have an immunity, and immunity which _none_ of you, not even Thor has. Now, the strength of those rays was not that much, but it was enough to cause internal hemorrhaging inside all of your bodies, except for mine. Cancerous cells would have caused your bodies to eat themselves. You would have died! _That's_ why I fought by myself."

One could hear a pin drop in the room.

"Next we have London." Bruce focused on Natasha again. "Did you know, that the misogynistic bastard had put a tracker on you?" At her widening eyes, it seemed as though she didn't know. "None of you except _me_ knew that. So when I put you in the train, I also ripped the tracker to shreds and sent you as far away as I could. Maybe I went a bit too far, but it was for your sake."

Phil hid a smile.

Bruce whirled around to face Steve, bringing up the footage from when they had been in Beijing. "You might be a super-soldier and the leader of our team, but you're still a _kid!" _He enlarged part of the video, and paused it, pointing to something that looked like a black dot. "You cover all of our sixes, but who covers yours Steve?" Bruce's eyes softened, but his tone was hard. "What I'm showing you is a dart that was thrown at you from a great distance. A dart which, as I later analyzed, held a paralytic agent called _curare_. It had enough of the stuff inside of it to shut down the use of your back...forever."

Steve looked properly chastised, not realizing what had happened. How had he missed that?

"And you two!" Bruce shook his finger at both Clint and Tony, before bringing it to his temple and massaging it. "You two are the reason why I'm getting gray hair!"

Bringing up two of their most recent fights side by side, Tony and Clint could only gape at the screen as the watched just how many times the Hulk had saved their lives from the various weapons that these idiotic villains used. There was one moment where the Hulk had even changed back to Bruce for a quick moment, and decked Clint so that the archer would be knocked out as he transformed back, and beat their attackers to a bloody pulp.

As he recalled that moment, Bruce had a smug smile on his face. Pepper made no attempt at hiding her laughter, and went to go stand by her friend's side.

"Woah..."

"We're..."

"Totally..."

"Oblivious..."

"I'm an _assassin!_ When did I start letting my guard down?"

Silence permeated the room, and the good doctor took a moment to gloat at the fact that he had caused _Tony_ to listen to him.

"So do you see now?" Bruce's voice was softer, and he had a pleasant smile on his face. "It's true that I've been _slightly_ overprotective, but it's because _you_ guys aren't taking care of yourselves!"

Phil thought he might internally combust as he was taking in the others dumbstruck expressions. One can only hold laughter in for so long after all.

"Friend Bruce." Thor enveloped the man in a giant hug, causing Bruce to gasp for breath.

"Th..or! Can't breath!"

"Forgive me!" The blond God set the doctor on his feet.

"Yeah..." Bruce massaged his ribs. "You're forgiven."

Fury clapped his hands together. "Well, it seems as though it turned out to be an intervention for you folks, instead of for Banner here." The man shook Bruce's hand, much to his surprise. "Dr. Banner, you've highlighted several weaknesses that this team has. For that, I'd like to thank you." He turned to face the others.

"I'll expect the five of you to be at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ in exactly three days for some _extra_ practice. We'll work with the simulators that Mr. Stark was kind enough to provide us with. This way, you'll learn how to work with, and without the Hulk, cover your blindspots, and become even better than you already are. Dr. Banner, I think, deserves a break from saving your asses. "

Bruce cowered back from the look that Natasha was giving him, but then he smiled widely. "Hey, it's your own fault."

The woman bared her teeth at him, but there was no malice behind the action, just annoyance. She was an elite spy, she shouldn't have to go through this.

Phil gave all of them one last wave, and said a quiet _good job _to Bruce before leaving._  
_

"So..." Bruce rubbed his stomach, and ruffled through the cabinets as if the last thirty minutes hadn't happened.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

* * *

A week later, when the five of them returned from HQ, they looked exhausted, like dead on their feet exhausted. Well, Thor just looked happy.

"How'd it go?" Bruce asked innocently, giving each Avenger a bottle of water and a box of pizza which had their favorite toppings on it.

"Shut up." Clint groaned, moving Natasha's feet off of him. "Fury put us through_ hell__!"_

"I feel excellent!" Thor beamed even though Bruce could clearly see the bruises covering his body.

"You have the body of a God. Of course you feel excellent." Tony snipped, placing an icepack over a bruise on his head. "We had no T.V. or internet for _four days. FOUR DAYS_."

"You learn to live without it, Stark." Steve was already done with two of his slices.

"You never had it in the first place." Natasha deadpanned. "You grew up in the "dark ages."

"We died in so many different ways..." Clint shuddered. "First, I was blown up by some alien thing, then I was taken out by Dr. Doom seventeen..._seventeen_ different times!" He got up and gave Bruce a huge hug which the doctor returned bemusedly. "It's all because you weren't there."

"Really?" Bruce scratched his head. "Wow..."

"Apparently, without you Brucie, we're nothing." Tony commented.

"We destroyed our enemies when you were present though!" Thor thumped him on the back, causing Bruce to stumble.

"So the simulator was good then?"

"It was _hell_ Banner! Didn't you hear me?" Clint moaned.

"Actually, you said _Fury_ put you through hell, not the simulator."

"Same difference." Clint shook his head. "It worked a bit too well."

No one saw the smug look on Bruce's face. "Good."

He held out a pot of dark brown liquid which smelled heavenly to the weary warriors.

"Coffee?"

Bruce hid a smile when five hands went up in the air.

He wouldn't tell them what he had done to the simulator...not yet at least.

That would teach them to never interfere with Bruce Banner or the Hulk...ever again.

Or else.

* * *

"Sir, are you going to tell them that it was Dr. Banner who created the simulator, and not Stark?" Phil asked Fury as they re-watched the scenes from the machine. It had been quite amusing to see them struggle without the Hulk.

"Correction Coulson. Stark did create it, but Banner _improved_ it."

The agent snickered. "Can it be said that these..._ahem_...improvements, are the reason why the others were so bruised?"

"You would be correct. See, Banner changed the settings so that the simulator would start at the hardest level, and go even further." Fury smirked. "It seems as though the good doctor has a _third_ side to him, one that is _very_ devious."_  
_

"What do you think will happen when those five see what Bruce has been up to in the past week?"

The Director looked at the various newpapers and internet clippings that were scattered through the room.

**Banner saves woman from fire!**

**Spiderman and the Hulk stop Dr. Doom!**

**Energy Plant in Colorado safe because of the Hulk's heroic efforts!**

**Bruce Banner invited to the White House for dinner!**

**Bruce Banner spotted with Darcy Lewis: Sorry Ladies!**

**Stark Industries names Bruce Banner Chief Developer!**

**Stark Industries stocks soar!**

**Bruce Banner: Next CEO of Stark Industries?**

**Potts calls Banner "Better than the Best"**

**Tony Stark outdone by Bruce Banner?**

"You know Phil, I really had my reservations about bringing in Banner to be part of this team." Fury mused out loud.

"But now sir, I don't think we can see the team without him." Phil finished for the man smiling serenely.

"Not a team Phil." Fury pointed to the picture that Miss Potts had sent of the six Avengers all fast asleep at the kitchen table.

"They're a family."

* * *

"BRUCE BANNER I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Tony's voice echoed through the tower as he saw everything that had taken place in their absence.

Alright...a dysfunctional family.

But a family nonetheless.

* * *

**:)**


End file.
